His Porcelain Doll
by StoryBookDreams
Summary: I don't know how to summarize this. First "Horror-fic". Requested 2nd chapter up. Reviews please? WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS.
1. The Beginning

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**A/N**: First EVER Horror Fanfiction. Hope you like it as much as I liked writing it!!! I couldn't resist posting this, so here it is! I scared myself a little, writing and re-reading this. :)) I hope you get scared, but not too much.

* * *

The stormy night was filled with busy chatter on a certain corner of a small town in a...wonderful country? Although anyone else would hear all this noise and complain, it was just background music to the boy. The chatter of gossipy neighbors, the sound of policemen trying to keep the onlookers behind the line, the static from the police's radios, and...the boy's own heavy, consistent breathing. He stood there, like stone, looking at his loved one slowly vanish.

Her face drained of her usual peachy color. The sparkle in her eyes had gone away, her eyes were closed shut. The blood that had stopped seeping out of her mouth, became the only red color that was on her now ice blue lips. Her warm smile had long disappeared. Her beautiful, long hair was sprawled all over. Her bubbly and cheerful personality had been replaced with a motionless corpse.

The scene was all too familiar. It ran through the boy's mind many times like a broken film reel. Repeating itself. And finally. It was here. The Dream that had become Reality. The dream showed itself before him yet he couldn't tell which it was. Dream or Reality? He stood there watching over his beloved as his dream ran through him once more.

_He was in his own home. Home Sweet Home? But it wasn't. _

_It was near midnight and the world was silent. Too quiet for his comfort. And he was right, it was...unusually quiet. Soon, he heard footsteps approaching. They were pretty quick, meaning the owner was running. The sound drew nearer and nearer until he finally saw the person. It was the one and only...love of his life. _

_He called out to her, but no sound came out. She continued to run. Her face seemed panic-striken as she ran past him. She was running away. Away from what? Or from whom? _

_He turned around. Expecting to find a menacing creature, something like a mouse, which she was very afraid of. But not a single soul lay in his line of vision. He blinked his eyes and rubbed them, but still nothing. Could this really be?_

_He turned back around to see that she had fallen. Then. It came. A black haunting silhouette. He rubbed his eyes again. He was sure that wasn't there before. The shadow drew closer to the girl. And a chill ran through his entire body. He could feel the dark aura in the area. Something, something big was about to happen. And he knew what it was. _

_He tried to go. To go where she was, but he was chained it seems. Unable to break free, unable to speak, unable to look away, he watched the cruel scene unfold before him. The figure got closer, and closer, until he was but a mere inches away from the trembling girl. He mentally cursed the girl for not running away, but he understood in a way. Her eyes showed her fear. She couldn't move even if she tried. _

_It, whatever it was, raised its arm and brought the weapon down on the girl. Her piercing scream broke his binding chains. He blinked once. Twice. Unsure how to comprehend what had just happened. It was simple, yet his mind couldn't process the information. By now, the shadow had vanished...but she was still there. Even though he was set free, he couldn't move for a while. Finally, as reality snapped back into him, he walked over to her._

_She looked like a porcelain doll, with her pale white face. A pool of crimson red drowning her body, staining every inch of her with blood. She was breathing, barely. Her breaths were short and uneven. What scared him the most, was her eyes. They were still wide open. Pure terror lingering behind. _

_It seemed he could not move again. And he still could not speak. He did not run to get help. He did not call anyone. He just stood there. Watching. Watching her pass away._

He shuddered remembering that terrible nightmare. A man dressed in a navy blue uniform asked if he wanted a jacket. He shook his head. He was not cold, even with the rain pouring down on him. His trembles were from soaking in reality.

The police had found the girl's diary in her apartment. They leafed through it, but found no concrete evidence. Since it wasn't much use, they offered it to the boy, still standing in the rain. He took it and politely thanked them. His eyes skimmed through the pages until a certain entry caught his attention. In the entry, a similar story was shown.

_March 11_

_I had the most horrifying dream (nightmare) tonight._

_I arrived in a temple like home. And there was no one around. That's what my eyes told me. But I could feel it, the presence of someone. Someone was coming. Then it came. A dark silhouette just under the door frame. I could not make out his face or anything else but his shadow. All I could tell was that he was a male, he had a dark aura around him and...his smile. It was the only thing visible. And the only thing I needed to send shivers down my spine. _

_His smile was sinister and cruel. It told me much about him, although I knew nothing at all. It answered all my unasked questions. I knew what I had to do._

_I slowly backed away and began to run. He, as expected, came after me. My legs felt like lead weights, and every step I took drained alot of my energy. But I kept going. Not wanting him to catch up to me. _

_The hallways seemed to be endless. I couldn't escape from his grasp. I was stuck. As I rounded the next corner, I tripped and fell. _

_He came up behind me, raising his arm. The weapon in his hand came down. And then.......And then._

_I awoke drenched in sweat. I reminded myself numerous times that it was only a dream. But everytime I tried to fall back asleep, I saw that threatening smile. Like the Cheshire cat, the only visible part was the smile. But. That smile. It was enough. _

_This dream was horrifying. Even as I'm writing this, the adrenaline I felt is still pumping through me. I can't calm down at all. _

_I locked all my doors and windows, hoping to keep him out. Whoever he is. But I don't feel safer. In fact, I'm even more scared. Although I can keep him from coming in, I have a fear that he's already here. And if he's here, then I can't escape. I didn't lock him out, but myself in. _

_March 12_

_Today, as soon as I got to class, he questioned me. The person that's dearest to me than my own self. I knew he would be the first, and only, person to sense something wrong with me. He always could. But there was something else this time. In his eyes, there lay fear. A simliar fear to mine, as if he understood. Understood what I was afraid of, or something more. Could it be? No, impossible. He couldn't have...had the same dream? _

_Something in this town has begun to stir. I can feel it in the air. And it's no longer safe._

_March 13_

_While I was walking home from grocery shopping today, I could feel a familiar prescence. And it was not a good one. Someone was following me, all the way home. I might have been paranoid, but either way, I couldn't shake the feeling off that someone wanted to harm me. _

_You see, I had continued, pretending not to notice. I didn't run, and I remained the same pace. I was...afraid. Afraid that if I ran, the person would follow. And then, my theory would be true. _

_I knew someone wanted to harm me as soon as this happened. A flower pot suddenly fell from several feet above. It crashed right in front of my feet. I didn't know who it belonged to, for when I looked up, there was no one around. No one to say sorry. No one to say that it was an accident. No one at all. _

_Something. Someone, I'm sure of it now, is out to get me._

_March 14_

_Someone wants me gone. Vanished from this planet. For good. _

_I don't know who. I don't know why. I don't know when and where they'll get me. I don't know how. All I know is that I'm not safe here. So, I'm leaving. It's the only thing I can do. I'm packing everything, not leaving a single object behind. Except. Except for this journal. I don't want to bring this, this terrible memory along with me. I don't want it in my new life. So I'll leave it here. _

_I don't know where I'm going, but I hope that wherever it is, he won't be there. He. The one who is out to get me. The one who wants me gone. He who wants to kill me. _

_Before I leave, the last thing I want to say. To whomever may read this: Please tell K-_

_**It came.**_

_**The silhouette of her dreams. Of her nightmare, appeared. He came through her window, out of the darkness of the night, he revealed himself. He gave her the same wicked smile that sent chills down her spine. There was no words needed to explain what he wanted and who. His smile proved her theories right. He wanted to get rid of her. **_

_**Her voice wouldn't function, but her legs did. And so she did the only thing she could, she ran. **_

_**She ran out of her room, and down the hall. She reached the elevator and furiously pressed the down button. The elevator slowly began to make its way up, but there was no time. He was coming.**_

_**Taking her chances, she opened the door to the fire exit. And she bound down the stairs, taking two, sometimes three, steps at a time. Luck was not on her side as she heard familiar footsteps coming after her. The chase was on. **_

_**Finally, she reached the last step and she rushed out of her apartment building. She was out. But she was not free yet. **_

_**Unfortunately for her, her clumsiness decided to play at that moment, and she tripped. It was all over. He was already advancing towards her, with his evil smile and weapon.**_

_**Her eyes widen, like a deer caught in the headlights, her body trembling, tears began to spill out of her eyes. She took a sharp breath as he drew the weapon. **_

_**With one swift motion, he had got her. She collapsed onto the cold, hard pavement. Her breathing slowed, the blood rushed out of her body. She was going away, but he wasn't satisfied. No, he wanted more. **_

_**He took his weapon and hit her again, and again, and again, and again. His breathing got heavier with every stroke. **_

_**Finally he stopped, hearing the police siren approaching. He took one last look at the girl. In his mind, she looked like a beautiful porcelain doll, stained with crimson red blood. He smiled, a crazy, yet warm smile. He was satisfied. He threw away his weapon and let the rain wash away any evidence. Then, he took his leave. Running away, escaping into the forest. Leaving behind his porcelain doll. **_

_March 15--12:01AM _

_Miyu Kouzuki is dead._


	2. Who is the murderer?

A/N: At the request of readers, I will reveal the murderer in this second chapter. Tell me after you finish this, would you like a third chapter, that's the happy ending? You'll see what I mean later. This second chapter is totally lame isn't it. -sigh- Well, better than nothing?

Standard Disclaimer Applied

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kanata, come with me to the antique store today?" I questioned my best friend.

"Sorry Santa, not today. I promised Miyu I would go watch a movie with her." Kanata said while putting the books away in his school bag.

"But-" I began.

But, he already left before I could finish my sentence.

I sighed inwardly. It's been like this ever since Miyu transferred. Although the two aren't dating, everyone knows that they have feelings for each other. So, it's basically the same thing as them dating.

We never hang out anymore. And it's all because he spends all his free time with Miyu. With Miyu...It's all her fault. If only she weren't here......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BAKA!!!" Miyu screamed as she punched Seiya to who knows where.

This would be about the hundredth time that Seiya tried this again, and ended up with the same result. He transformed into Kanata and tried kissing Miyu.

She doesn't know how much it hurts. Not the punch in the face, or any other body part. But the pain I get in my heart.

Seeing her with happy with another guy. Seeing her face brighten everytime she sees him. Seeing her with...Kanata.

I can't make her smile like then when she's around me. I can't make her laugh like him. I can't make her feel the same way about me as him.

It's useless no matter what I try.

In her heart, there's only room for Kanata.

But maybe...what if Kanata weren't around?

No.

No! I can't do that. I can't even think about it.

She would be devastated if I did...

But I want to make her mine. Mine and mine only. Only for me to see.

Like a doll put on display. She would belong only to me. And I wouldn't let anyone else touch her, or see her for that matter.

Yes. If only I could......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, are you two going out?" I asked her.

She blushed furiously and stammered out what sounded like a 'no'.

"But, you like him don't you?" I questioned.

She began muttering something incoherent. I could pretty much figure out what it is she said.

But what she said, and what she actually feels are two different things.

I know deep down, I know her real feelings for him. I know she loves him.

I'm such an idiot. To think she would still like me. I should've seen this coming.

I was too slow. I waited too long, thinking. Thinking about her. About me, and my feelings. Thinking she would wait for me.

I waited too long and lost her.

It was too late to win her heart again. Or at least, not by usual means. I could not woo her back.

There was nothing humane that I could do.

I desperately wanted her though. I needed her. She was the water in my life.

She would pull me up with I began to fall. I had to have her. No matter what.

She needed to belong to me. And only me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She tells me they're just friends.

Seiya. And Mizuki.

Even if they're just friends to her. I know. I know that they aren't just friends with her.

She's mine. I won't hand her over to anyone.

But. But. How can she be mine?

We're not going out. We haven't confessed to each other. I have no idea how she feels about me.

This is so unfair. I wish she was mine. I wish that she loves me as much as I love her.

I need to make her mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate seeing the two of them together.

Kanata and Miyu.

Obviously in love with each other, but oblivious to the others feelings.

What hurts most is watching her. Seeing the love of my life in pain as she watches the pair.

She reacts violently and everybody thinks wrong of her. But she's not. She's just hurt. And covering her pain. But I can see it. I can see the hurt in her eyes.

Why?

Because it's identical to mine.

The pain I get everytime I see her freak out.

I want to hold her close. I want to take away all her pain. I want her to look at me.

I want her to see how much I love and care for her. But she only has eyes for him.

I wish she could be mine. I wish she could see how much hurt he brings to her. I wish she would notice me.

But I know. I know her feelings for him are just as strong as my feelings for her. If not stronger.

So what can I do?

How can I take away her. And my pain. How can I rid of this happy couple?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's not fair.

Those two.

I was here first. I was supposed to end up with him. I was supposed to be happy.

Those two deny their feelings for each other, but it's obvious what they feel.

Why did it happen this way?

If I had not moved to America, would I be in her place?

Would I have been that special girl in his heart?

It's not fair. What did I do to deserve this?

She's in the way. It's all her fault.

It's all her fault isn't it?!

If I get rid of her...

If I get rid of her, can I get in his heart?

But I can't can I?

Even if I get rid of her, his feelings for her linger. So what am I suppose to do?

Can I, Should I try? Will it work?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate it.

Seeing the two of them together.

Everytime they get close, my imagination blows wild and I go crazy.

But it's because I'm in love. Yes. I go crazy for love. I am crazy in love. In love with him. Him and only him.

Oh, how I wish he would turn his eyes towards me. How I wish I could take her place.

How I wish...she would disappear.

No. NO. NO!

I mustn't. I mustn't think such horrible thoughts.

She is a dear friend to me.

He is a my loved one.

I love them both dearly.

I cannot think of such vulgar acts.

But what am I supposed to do?

This pain is killing me.

I almost can't stand it anymore.

What can I do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard that they were going on a date. On her birthday. I heard he was going to confess to her.

I can't let this happen. I can't let them end up together, more than they already are.

But what can I do?

I'm just...just crazy in love.

And I'll do anything. ANYTHING.

Adrenaline ran through me as the idea came. It was simple. So amazingly simple.

I laughed. Long and hard. I can't believe it was this simple.

I knew what I could and what I had to do.

I quickly scribbled down my thoughts. I grinned widely. This was it.

I trashed the paper, careful not to let anyone get to it.

It was the perfect plan.

_March 11_

_Tonight, I snuck into her apartment. _

_I was ready to put my plan into action._

_It was raining as I entered her room through the window. I carefully walked to her bedside, making sure I left no marks._

_I arrived to see her sleeping, not so peacefully._

_I lowered myself to see her continually tossing and turning._

_She was having a nightmare?_

_Well, she was about to get one._

_But before I could even blink. I heard her scream. Her voice pierced the silence of the night. _

_I knew I couldn't do it. Not now. I sneaked my way over to the window, as quickly as possible. And I made my escape. _

_There was always tomorrow._

_March 13_

_Okay. I chickened out yesterday and the day before. But not today._

_Today, after school, I secretly followed her. She didn't notice at all. As she continued walking normally._

_I decided on how to do it this time._

_I snuck into one of the nearby apartments._

_And I pushed a flower pot slightly._

_And down it went._

_It came crashing down onto the Earth._

_Unfortunately, it missed._

_Missed the target. I had to escape before she could look._

_Another failed attempt._

_**March 14**_

_**That's it! I can't stand it anymore. My days are counting down quickly. I must act now.**_

_**It seems that I must go directly and finish my business.**_

_**I quickly changed my clothes and prepared for what lay ahead. **_

_**I glanced at the clock before I left. It read 11:40PM.**_

_**By the time I arrived it was already 11:54PM.**_

_**I climbed up the wall and reached her apartment window. I could see she was still awake. **_

_**I opened the window slowly letting my presence sink in.**_

_**She gasped in horror. Or fear.**_

_**Three minutes passed by. Neither of us aware. **_

_**And then. She got up. She got up and ran.**_

_**Ran for her dear life.**_

_**At this point, my love had gone wild. I furiously began chasing her down.**_

_**No more fun and games. This was my last chance. It was either now or never.**_

_**She was pretty quick, but I was much faster.**_

_**We were outside now and she had tripped.**_

_**Perfect...**_

_**I approached her slowly. My grip around the weapon tightened as I drew it down on her.**_

_**With one stroke, she lay there motionless. I had caught my prey.**_

_**I don't know what came over me. **_

_**I felt scared.**_

_**Like she wasn't gone yet. And she would get up again.**_

_**And I couldn't let that happen.**_

_**So I drew my weapon down on her again and again.**_

_**Blood splattered everywhere. **_

_**Finally. Finally. I looked at her.**_

_**She looked like a porcelain doll. With her snow white face and blood stained red lips. She was a doll now. A doll that could no longer walk. No longer talk. And most importantly, she couldn't love him anymore.**_

_**I heard the sound of police sirens and I knew I must take my leave. I threw away the weapon and escaped into the forest.**_

_**Finally. Finally. She was gone.**_

_**But then it hit me. What I had just done. I killed a friend.**_

_**My world was spinning. I grasped my hair as I cried out in frustration. What had I just done?!**_

_**Tears spilled out of my eyes. I... I killed her.**_

_**I clenched my chest. It hurt so much. This pain was far greater than what I felt before. My heart felt like it was on fire.**_

_**My breathing grew more and more rapid with every second. **_

_**I. I. I killed Miyu Kouzuki.**_

_**My blood stained hands as the proof.**_

_**I cried out as I looked at my hands. Dirty with hate. **_

_**I took out a knife from my pocket and began to chop off my hatred filled hands.**_

_**I felt numb all over. Nothing hurt more than my heart at this moment.**_

_**Suddenly I realized what I was doing. I dropped to the floor. What was wrong with me?**_

_**What has happened?**_

_**I knew it. The only thing I could do at this point. On the tree next to me, I wrote out a message in my own blood.**_

_**'I'm sorry'**_

_**And then, my world blacked out.**_

_March 15th--12:01AM_

_Death:_

_Miyu Kouzuki---Homicide_

* * *

_March 15th--12:06AM_

_Death:_

_Nozomu Hikarigaoka---Suicide._


End file.
